We Not Lost Control
by Hotteokie
Summary: BTS yang mengalami infeksi dan kontaminasi virus vampire secara tidak sengaja mengakibatkan kepribadian mereka yang berubah total. Disamping itu mereka juga harus menemukan siapa pencipta virus yang dapat merugikan karir mereka itu? YoonMin! Vkook! NamJin! Hoseok! BTS and other! YAOI! RnR! T-M!


Seseorang bertudung hitam berlari menerobos derasnya hujan yang mendera malam Seoul. Seseorang itu berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang terbilang tidak begitu kecil dan tidak begitu besar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keselilingnya, memastikan bagaimana keadaan lingkungan disekitarnya. Setelah, memastikan jika tidak ada orang selain dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati teras rumah itu dan meletakkan sebuah kubus yang berukuran 10cm persisinya tepat di depan pintu rumah itu. seseorang itu berdiri setelah meletakkan benda tersebut dan kembali menerobos hujan dan tenggelam di dalam gelapnya malam tanpa bintang.

 _~ WNLC ~_

 _Semua ini tidak disengaja, bahkan mereka tidak tahu apa penyebab dari semua ini._

 _Bagaikan ilusi, ini seperti mimpi yang benar-benar buruk dan bisa menghancurkan mereka kapan saja._

 _Satu hal, yang mereka yakini. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tetaplah seorang manusia._

 _Entah siapapun yang mencoba untuk merubah mereka, tapi tetap saja ini semua bukan yang mereka inginkan._

 _~ WNLC ~_

"Apa hari ini kita ada jadwal?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon yang tengah duduk santai menonton televisi di dorm mereka yang sesak dan berantakan itu.

"Hari ini? Tidak ada! Ada apa hyung? Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Namjoon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada televisi yang tengah menyiarkan siaran komedi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena aku ingin tidur sekarang!" Yoongi merentangkan tangannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya disamping Namjoon.

"Ah, hyung! Apa kau tidak ingin pergi keluar? Aku rasa cuacanya cocok untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan!" tawar Namjoon. Yoongi dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Pergilah! Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang!" jawab Yoongi dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Seokjin.

"Jungkook-ah! Cepat kau buang sampahnya!" seru Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon seketika menarik nafasnya. Kenapa, disaat hari libur seperti ini, dorm-nya benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sedetik pun?

"Ya, hyung!" seru Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur. Memang adik yang penurut, sekali Seokjin menyerukan A, Jungkook tanpa membantah langsung melaksankannya.

"Ya ampun, ini sampah atau barang-barangmu?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Seokjin menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Tidak, hyung! Hanya memastikan!" cengir Jungkook seraya mengangkat dua kantong sampah yang siap ia buang di tong sampah di depan dorm mereka.

"Baiklah, bocah! Lebih baik kau cepat buang sampah itu! Setelah itu, kau boleh bermain game sepuasmu, mengingat hari ini akhirnya kita bisa libur!" ujar Seokjin senang.

"Benarkah, hyung! Kau tidak akan menggangguku kan?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Seokjin menggeleng.

"Hyung janji!" balas Seokjin.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menyayangimu, hyung!" Jungkook berhambur memeluk Seokjin dan kemudian segera bergegas untuk melakukan tugasnya dengan segera.

Jungkook membawa kedua kantong hitam yang super besar itu berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya, melewati Namjoon yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika Jungkook melewatinya. Dengan susah payah, Jungkook meraih kenop pintu dorm dan membukanya perlahan.

"Ya ampun, sampah ini benar-benar berat!" keluh Jungkook setelah berhasil membuka pintu dorm-nya.

DUG!

"Aduh!" pekik Jungkook saat kakinya tak sengaja menendang suatu benda yang berada tepat di depan pintu. "Ya ampun, siapa yang meletakkan benda kotak ini?" pikir Jungkook, tak mnegabaikan kotak itu dan memilih untuk melanjutkan membuang sampahnya ke dalam tong hijau yang ada di depan dorm BTS.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook berbalik badan dan segera bergegas masuk untuk melanjutkan permainan game-nya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, Jungkook terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendapati kotak yang berukuran sedang itu dibungkus dengan kertas perlak ungu yang sangat mencolok. Jungkook meraih kotak itu dan seketika ia memincingkan matanya saat melihat ada sebuah surat yang tertera diatas kotak itu.

 _TO : Bangtan Oppa._

 _From : KEY-AB_

"Ah, ini dari fans!" pikir Jungkook seraya membolak-balikkan kotak itu. "Tapi, kenapa tidak ada tanda terimanya ya? Dan, tidak dikhususkan untuk siapa, ya sudahlah aku bawa masuk saja!" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya seraya membawa kotak itu masuk bersamanya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang bertudung hitam mematainya dari kejauhan. Sekilas kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat Jungkook akhirnya membawa kotak itu masuk bersamanya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jungkook dan ikut duduk disamping Namjoon. Namjoon yang merasa terusik pun hanya diam mengabaikan Jungkook. "Hyung~aku mendapati kotak ini di depan dorm kita! Aku tidak tahu untuk siapa!" adu Jungkook.

"Apa tidak ada tulisannya, kotak itu untuk siapa?" tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi di depannya. Jungkook menggeleng.

"Hanya tertulis, untuk Bangtan Oppa! Bukankah, itu berarti untuk kita semua?" tanya Jungkook memastikan pada leadernya. Namjoon akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook dan menatap sang _magnae_ itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hyung, tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Jungkook menatap Namjoon kesal. Namjoon hanya nyengir.

"Maaf, Kook-ah!" ujar Namjoon seraya mengelus surai hitam cokelat Jungkook. "Kenapa kau tidak membukanya saja?" tanya Namjoon, Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook kurang yakin.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau yang menemukannya, lagi pula—jika itu milik salah satu dari kita bukankah itu berarti juga milik kita bersama?" Namjoon menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Hm, baiklah hyung! Aku akan membukanya!" ujar Jungkook akhirnya. Perlahan, tangan Jungkook meraih ujung kertas pembungkus kotak itu dan perlahan membukanya dengan rapi. Tangan Jungkook membuka penutup kardus saat setelah ia selesai membuka keseluruhan kertasnya. Jungkook memincingkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian ia menatap Namjoon tak mengerti.

"Lihatlah hyung, ada tujuh kotak cokelat!" ujar Jungkook memberitahu.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, kita bisa membagi adil untuk semua member! _Army_ benar-benar sangat pengertian!" girang Namjoon ikut melihat apa isi kotak itu.

"Oh, lihat hyung! Ada nama kita!" ujar Jungkook mengambil miliknya yang juga tertera dengan nama lengkapnya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Oh, mana milikku?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook melihatnya satu persatu dan akhirnya menemukan dimana tertera nama lengkap Namjoon, Kim Namjoon dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik nama.

"Kalau begitu, kau bagikan saja kepada semua member!" titah Namjoon, Jungkook hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Siap, hyung! Aku akan membagikannya kepada semua _hyungdeul_ sesuai dengan nama mereka!" balas Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan segera bergegas mencari keberadaan dimana _hyung_ -nya berada.

Tujuan pertama Jungkook, yaitu menuju kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin yang pasti sedang memanjakan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang kesayangan mereka. Jungkook mengetuk pintu dan kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jungkook yang langsung mendapat respon dari Seokjin.

"Oh, Kook-ie? Tentu saja, masuklah!" Seokjin mempersilahkan.

"Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?" tanya Jungkook melihat Seokjin yang berkutat pada laptop pink-nya.

"Aku sedang melihat _preview_ kita saat concert terakhir kemarin. Ada apa Kook-ie?" balas Seokjin. Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tahu—tadi aku menemukan paket di depan dorm kita. Dan isinya, adalah tujuh cokelat untuk kita semua!"

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali aku ingin cokelat, mana punyaku?" pinta Seokjin dan Jungkook dengan segera memberikan milik Seokjin yang juga tertera nama lengkapnya. "Oh, lucu sekali. Ada namanya!" heran Seokjin.

"Oya, hyung! Bagaimana milik Yoongi hyung! Dia sedang tidur, aku tidak mau membangunkannya!"

"Taruh saja di atas meja dekat ponselnya. Nanti, akan aku sampaikan padanya!" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu aku juga akan memberikannya kepada Taehyung hyung, Jimin hyung, dan juga Hoseok hyung! Selamat berlibur hyung!"

"Selamat berlibur, Kook-ie!" balas Seokjin yang setelah itu Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya bersama jiwa Yoongi yang telah jauh berada di alam mimpi.

Selesai dengan tugasnya menyerahkan cokelat kepada Seokjin dan Yoongi, Jungkook kini berjalan menuju kamar tiga orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak bisa tenang meskipun mereka sedang tidur sekalipun.

"Hyung, aku bawakan sesuatu untuk kalian!" seru Jungkook bergabung dengan ketiga _hyung_ -nya yang tengah menyibukkan liburan mereka dengan bermain game.

"Eoh? Kook-ie, kau sudah membuang sampah?" tanya Hoseok dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya.

"Seorang fans mengirim cokelat untuk kita, ini untuk kalian hyung!" ujar Jungkook memberitahu dan menyerahkan kotak yang tersisa tiga cokelat kepada ketiga _hyung_ -nya.

"Eoh? Ada namanya? Menarik sekali!" heran Jimin menatap namanya sendiri yang tertera begitu rapi di depan bungkus cokelat itu.

"Sudah sampai level berapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook mendekati Taehyung seraya memakan cokelat yang ia _kira_ diberikan fans kepada mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah melampaui-mu, Kook-ah! Aku menang darimu!" ejek Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh mengalah Jeon Jungkook. Jika saja, aku tidak membuang sampah pasti tetap aku yang berada di peringkat satu!" Jungkook tidak terima. "Kau hanya beruntung hyung!"

"Yak, entah keberuntungan atau tidak—tapi tetap saja aku akhirnya bisa mengalahkanmu!" seru Taehyung bangga.

"Aish, kalian berdua ini—sudahlah, ini hanyalah sebuah game!" lerai Hoseok membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lihat saja nanti hyung! Aku, akan kembali mengalahkanmu!" janji Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung semakin tertawa dengan keras dan lantang.

 _~ WNLC ~_

"Hoam, ini sudah jam berapa?" ujar Taehyung merenggangkan kedua tangannya, ia mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian meraih jam beker yang berada di dekat nakas tempat tidurnya. Seketika, entah kenapa pandangan Taehyung mengabur saat tangannya menyentuh jam beker dan matanya yang mencoba untuk melihat angka yang ditunjuk dua jarum panjang dan jarum pendek di dalam benda yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Taehyung memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan berat. Ia mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang masih memburam. Taehyung kembali mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya dan kedua matanya menatap lantai yang dipijaki kedua kakinya. Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya seketika ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat kedua tangannya yang begitu pucat dan terlihat ringkih belum lagi urat otot-nya yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh kembali di atas ranjangnya.

.

Namjoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata terpejam. Dengan naluri otaknya, tangan Namjoon meraih sikat gigi yang letaknya sudah sangat ia hafal dimana tempatnya. Namjoon dengan masih setengah nyawanya meraih odol dan meletakkannya sedikit diatas sisir sikat giginya. Namjoon melakukan gerakan sikat gigi atas-bawah pada giginya dengan mata yang masih setia belum kunjung membuka ataupun mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan pancaran sinar fajar yang baru seperempat keluar.

Perlahan, Namjoon mulai membuka kedua matanya yang membuatnya seketika terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi merah melalui pantulan kaca di depannya. Namjoon melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya tak sengaja menabrak dinding kamar mandi.

BRAK!

"HYUUUNG!"

.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Yoongi yang melihat perubahan pada satu _hyung_ -nya dan juga kelima _dongsaeng_ -nya. Kini, mereka semua tengah duduk berkumpul di ruang tamu dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Kami juga tidak tahu hyung! Saat aku bangun, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi pucat dan seperti ini!" ujar Jungkook yang keadaannya hampir sama dengan kelima _hyung_ -nya yang lain.

"Apa kalian salah makan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kami tidak tahu hyung! Ini terjadi, secara tiba-tiba!" sahut Namjoon ikut geram. "Ya ampun, punggung sakit sekali!" Namjoon mencoba untuk menggerakkan punggungnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu tak sengaja tertabrak dinding kamar mandi.

"Coba kulihat!" ujar Seokjin mendekati Namjoon dan membuka piyama pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ya ampun!" pekik Seokjin seraya menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yoongi beranjak mendekati Seokjin. "Tidak mungkin!" gumam Yoongi ikut terkejut.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa kau masih terasa sakit?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi—tadi itu benar-benar sakit hyung!" jawab Namjoon.

"Coba kalian lukai diri kalian sendiri!" titah Yoongi gila.

"Yak, aku tahu kau itu bermulut pedas, Min! Tapi—jangan gila menyuruh kami untuk melukai diri kami sendiri!" ujar Seokjin. Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ya ampun, bukan itu maksudku hyung! Bukankah, kalian menyadari mengenai perubahan kalian sekarang?" tanya Yoongi menatap mereka semua satu persatu. "Tidakkah kalian merasa jika disini hanya aku yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja?" lanjut Yoongi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yoongi hyung benar. Hanya Yoongi hyung yang kedua iris matanya masih normal dan tubuhnya yang tidak pucat seperti kita! Lihat saja wajahnya, semuanya terlihat normal. Jadi, tidakkah menurut kalian jika yang hanya mengalami perubahan hanyalah kita semua kecuali Yoongi hyung, bukan?" ujar Jimin yang membuat atensi mereka semua terpusat pada Yoongi.

"Yak, sudahlah jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Sekarang, coba ingat-ingat apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin? Apa kalian salah makan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hyung bukankah, kami memakan-makanan yang sama denganmu?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan secara bersama yang tidak aku lakukan," pikir Yoongi yang membuat mereka semua berfikir sejenak.

"Tidur!" pekik Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Kau tidur dari pukul 10 pagi sampai 5 sore kan, hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tapi, itu tidak masuk akal Kook-ah! Lagi pula, kita berenam juga tidak melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama kan? Seokjin hyung kemarin sibuk dengan laptopnya, Namjoon hyung sibuk dengan acara di televisi sedangkan kami berempat seharian penuh hanya bermain game!" jelas Jimin, yang membuat mereka kembali mengangguk.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada manajer nanti?" tanya Namjoon seraya menatap kedua tangannya yang putih memucat.

"Kita libur berapa hari?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hanya tiga hari hyung!" jawab Namjoon.

"Jadi, kita hanya memiliki waktu satu hari bukan?" tanya Yoongi lagi yang hanya diangguki oleh Namjoon.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Jungkook balik bertanya. Yoongi diam sejenak.

"Alangkah lebih baik, jika kalian tetap di dorm. Tidak mungkin kalian keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika kalian butuh apa-apa katakan saja padaku, aku akan keluar dan membelikannya untuk kalian! Kalian mengerti?" pinta Yoongi yang hanya diangguki mereka semua. "Aku juga akan mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi kepada kalian. Sementara itu, kalian juga harus mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, okey?" semuanya mengangguk dan Yoongi beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Yoongi berjalan kesana-kemari di dalam kamarnya, memikirkan situasi yang terjadi kemarin selama ia tidur.

"Andaikan saja, kemarin aku tidak tidur!" gumam Yoongi memijat pelipisnya bingung. Yoongi mendengus dan kemudian ia hendak meraih ponselnya yang lupa ia charger di atas meja. Awalnya Yoongi tidak terlalu memperdulikan benda yang ada disamping ponselnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik badan, kedua matanya memincing saat ia melihat sebatang cokelat yang tertera nama lengkapnya dengan jelas.

"Cokelat?" gumam Yoongi. "Kapan aku membeli cokelat ini?" pikirnya. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan meletakkan cokelat itu pada tempatnya.

 **TBC**

Next?

From, Hok- _ie_. . .


End file.
